The most common type of wind turbine is the three-bladed upwind horizontal-axis wind turbine (HAWT), in which the turbine rotor is at the front of the nacelle and facing the wind upstream of its supporting turbine tower.
There exist a number of alternative wind turbine designs. One example is the multi-rotor array type wind turbine.
EP1483501B1 discloses a multi-rotor array-type wind turbine in which a plurality of co-planar rotors is mounted to a common support structure. Such a configuration achieves economies of scale that can be obtained with a very large single rotor turbine, but avoids the associated drawbacks such as high blade mass, scaled up power electronic components and so on. However, although such a co-planer multi-rotor wind turbine has its advantages; it presents challenges to implement the concept in practice. The present invention is related to some of these problems.